


The Captain's Swan (Only You)

by hookedoncaptainswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspiration, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10010120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedoncaptainswan/pseuds/hookedoncaptainswan
Summary: Short and sweet, a Captain Swan love poem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has two titles as you can see. This was actually something that I wrote for a class, but I feel like I wrote it subtly enough that if you don't watch Ouat then you think it is simply a love poem. However seeing as you're reading this I assume you will understand it in context as it was meant to be. Please Enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments.

Her walls are higher than our very first adventure  
We’ve come this far, yet I must let her go  
I find her always, like a lighthouse guiding me home  
She will never lose me, no matter what she thinks

His pursuit is relentless, he says he’ll never leave  
Everyone leaves, whether they choose to or not  
I lose him, for holding on too tight  
He sees my walls crumble as he beckons me home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
